Dude Bloodline story
by ColorblindNinja
Summary: I based this fic on the story Unbelievable bloodline with a few twists. It's NaruHina, there wiseass comments, and I edited it to my view. SemiDark Naruto. You should read the orginal then mine so you can see the difference...or be normal and do nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Naruto couldn't believe he was stuck with the closet pervert of all people as his teacher.

"He'll teach you better than I could" Kakashi had claimed.

_Yeah right_ Naruto thought_ I'm not worth training because I don't have the Sharingan like that bastard, Sasuke_.

"Pay attention, scum" Ebisu bellowed at the fact he was not paying attention to his speech.

_That wasn't helpful. All he did was point out my faults and brown nose Sasuke. For Christ's Sake! He's not even here! Are they worried he has hidden cameras somewhere and he will bring down the wrath of the Uchiha (note: they're all dead who cares?). Aw, screw it. I leave the village and train on my own._

"You know, you don't have to train me. I can train myself. I've been do fine for the past, oh, I don't know, twelve years," Naruto snapped. " As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm going to do." With that he marched off.

Naruto's feet carried him back to his apartment. He immediately began packing. He was leaving. **Brat, what the hell do you think you're doing? You realize that leaving won't change anything; they'll just go and get you.** Naruto smirked when he heard Kuubi's voice in his head. The boy and fox had long since made their peace with each other. Though, Kuubi still liked to torment him._ No, they won't. Especially if they find a note saying that I've gone training and I'll be _

_back in a month. If I say that I'm training in the forest then they won't even think about it. I disappear in there all the time._ Kuubi purred at him.** Now that's the creative mind I helped create.**

Naruto laughed out loud at this. Yes, Kuubi was more of a father than a demon to Naruto. Kuubi liked playing with the boy. When Naruto was younger, he would run off and play in the forest. Kuubi would leave the kit's body and watch over him. Naruto never did figure out that the fox that watched and play with him was in fact the demon that resided in him. Kuubi still did that when the kit would take walks in the forest, to clear his troubled mind.

Naruto packed his scrolls, ninja gear, first aid kit, and some ramen. He would pick up the rest of his things from a friend.

Naruto wrote a note, taped it to his front door, locked the said door, and was gone before the sun had set. No one checked on the empty apartment until the next day, around noon. Iruka came by to see if Naruto wanted to go get some ramen. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke walk with him to tell Naruto about a mission for the next day. They were surprised at the note.

_Everyone,_

_I'm off training in the forest for a month. Don't bother to come get me, you could look in the same clearing that I'm standing in and not find me. Sasuke, you had better train while I'm gone. Sakura, you too. Kakashi - don't come and check on me. I won't be using chara._

_Iruka- look after my apartment please. Tell Old man that I left and not to worry. I'll make sure to keep my food supply stocked, and I promise to get at least 5 hours asleep at night._

_Oh, and to the villagers, I don't have anything to vandalize. Except my bed and my kitchen. And the kitchen, there is no food or whatnot in there. Plus it's still damaged from the last week when you broke in. You should probably wait until I fix it up. Then continue making my life a living hell._

_See you all in a month._

_Naruto_

" That little moron," Sasuke sighed. _Why can't he just stay in one place long enough for me to tell him how I feel? _Sasuke knew the boy was gay, as he was. He was sure of it, and he was sure that Naruto didn't realize it yet. _Well, there goes any thought of restoring my clan_. Sasuke smirked at this. He wasn't really upset at this at all.

Iruka was in perfect agreement with Sasuke, Naruto was a moron. If he thought that Iruka wasn't going to worry, he had another thing coming. Iruka would worry about Naruto until he was eighty, old, decrypted.

Sakura didn't mind that Naruto had left at all. It gave her more time to be with Sasuke. Maybe she could cure him of his "disease." Oh, she knew he was gay, and that he liked Naruto, but she was going to give it a shot. Hopefully, she could get him to turn bi. "Sasuke, want to go on a date with me?" "No."

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto told him not to check on him. He normally would have told Kakashi to look in on him so to let Iruka know that he was ok. Well, he'd just go and check on Naruto anyway. After he bought the new book of Come Come Paradise. Heehee.

They all turn and went they respectable ways. Never realizing that in a blink of an eye, they let Naruto leave their world and would enter a world where he would be happy. Never knowing he would bring them with him. Everyone, including the village.

That is no one realized, except one. One old man that lived through many wars and the Fox demon attack. One man, who incidentally, happened to like Naruto, and knew where he was going.

Of course this was because Naruto told him on his way out, that he was leaving. Talking to this old man was hard to do. Not because the man hated people, which was true, but because of where the old man lived.

He lived in a wall...(weird...I always wondered what would happen to the guy when the giant snake destroyed the wall around Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Old man Rei always was a grumpy man, even when he moved into the Kohona

(A/N: Did I spell that right?) Gate wall. Why he moved in there, nobody exactly knew. Nobody alive, anyway. He always been there for people to talk to, if he wants to talk to them. Which wasn't every often.

Naruto had always liked to talk to him when the villagers got too friendly with their angry side. He also hid there on his birthday, when the villagers come hunting him. Of course when Old man Rei heard the faint yells that first time, years ago, he knew what was happening, though he didn't know that he would have a hand in saving the goddamn brat.

Flash to the Past

" Goddamn it, what the hell is that noise!"

Old man Rei moved to the window of his living space. He pressed the knob to unlock the window and pushed a stone in the wall. The stone moved to reveal a window-sized hole in the Kohona Gate Wall. He stuck his head out to see what the big commotion was.

(A/N: I'm going to refer to him as Rei from now on. I really don't like typing all of that junk out. Plus I have another guy that I need to call Old man later.)

What he saw was the adult villagers gathering, many with kunai and katanas in their hands. Others had spears, shuriken, or Justus prepared. Oh, wonderful. Hunting season has started, for today only.

The hunting of one Uzumaki Naruto. _Damnit, why can't they just leave the poor boy alone? He's never done anything to anyone. He's as innocent as anyone in this. He just wants some **good** attention from people. Not this crap he gets. _He took a deep breath, set his eyes in an ugly glare, then set his face in a stony expression.

"Shut up already! Can't you people see some of us are trying to take a nap here!" he bellowed at them. Everyone looked at him, then flushed with embarrassment, then thought how the hell did he get in the wall. They quickly moved to go look for their prey. Rei went back in and was about to close the window when he heard a noise that suspiciously sounded like a whimper. He stuck his head back out the window. He looked about for the source of the sound.

He found it hiding behind some bushes near the bottom of his window. There, sobbing silently, his head resting on top of his knees, was Naruto. He was covered in dust, with tear streaks running down his face. His clothes were oversized and looked as if he found them in a garbage can. They were poorly patched together and in some serious need of a washing. Seriously, the were covered in blood, spit, grass stains, dirt, you name it. The kid was a mess.

Rei glanced around to see if everyone was gone. They were. With lightning fast reflexes that shouldn't belong to a man his age, grabbed Naruto, place him on top of the table in his living room, and had closed the window before the kid could even register that he had been snatched up. Now that Rei had a better look at the boy, he saw that Naruto was sickly pale and unhealthily thin. He also looked like a raccoon, with those deep bags under his eyes. Right, first thing was to make the kid less afraid of him. Then give him a bath, get some food in his stomach, and have him take a nap. Then they could talk about things.

(A/N: Naruto is 5 here.)

" Relax kid, I'm not going to eat you. I'm called Rei. I know that your hated, and I know why. I also don't care. You are a nice kid from what I've seen. So I'll make you a deal. You don't tell that I'm being nice to you, I'll give you a place to hide from the villagers. Deal?"

Naruto just nodded: to shocked to talk. Here was an adult that was saying that he could hide here when he really needed to, without any extra attachments. He liked this man. But why would he do it?

"Why?" Rei chuckled.

"At last, he speaks. I was thinking that you didn't know how to, little one. Well to answer your question, I don't see any reason to be mean to you or to hate you. I mean you a kid. You haven't done anything to deserve it." Rei grinned at the kid.

" Well, off that subject, you need a bath, some food, and a nap. Bath first, though. Here I'll show you were the bathroom is and fill the tub for you. While you bathe, I'll find some clothes for you to wear and make some food."

Naruto slipped off the table and follow Rei through the living room to the bathroom. The bathroom was old looking. The tub was at least 40 years old, if Naruto had to guess. The sink was matching the tub. The towel rack was worn and looked about ready to break part. The only thing that looked new was the water pipes. Rei moved to the tub and turned on the water. Then when the tub was half full, he got a towel from the rack, placed it next to the tub.

"Okay, you should be set. Shampoo and conditioner are on the ledge, soap in the tub. The washcloth is on the tap. Do you need any help?" Rei ask in the nicest, yet most unperverted voice possible.

" Do you have a stool that I could stand onto get in the tub?" Naruto asked timidly, not wanting to press hid luck at having someone who cares. In answer, Rei left the bathroom, then came back a few seconds later, carrying a wooden stool.

"There. All set." With that he left, closing the door behind him. Naruto was happy to get a chance to be clean again. He quickly stripped down and climbed on the stool, then into the tub. The water was warm. It felt nice, after having only cold ones for the 2 years that he had to take care of himself. The water company had decided that he didn't need hot water, now that he didn't have a caretaker. _Well, best not was it._

Rei went through his son's old kid clothes and found some that looked like that they would fit Naruto. He placed them next to the bathroom door. Then he moved to the kitchen. Rei commenced in making miso ramen. He was thinking about how much the kid looked like the Fourth. Poor kid. He really needed a parental figure in his life.

A noise told him that Naruto was behind him. What that didn't tell him was that Naruto was going to hug him. When the small, thin arms rapped around his legs, Rei was surprised to say the least. He looked down to see Naruto's shoulders shaking slightly and the little tike crying into his legs.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Rei carefully removed Naruto's arms, then turned and knelt down. What he saw was, scary was to tame, horrifying. Earlier he hadn't noticed Naruto's eyes, how dead they looked. They were eyes of a doll. And those eyes were now leaking tears.

He gathered Naruto to his chest and rocked the child back and forth. The fox vessel cried into his chest, silently and without movement. _Practice. Hiding then crying in secret. Lord, those villagers need to be beaten to a bloody pulp. To hurt a child into hiding his tears is a crime that even Kuubi wouldn't even do._

Slowly the tears stopped. Naruto pulled back enough so that Rei could grab a tissue and give it to him. After Naruto had clean himself up, Rei pick him up and placed him in a chair at the small table_. Distraction_ _time._ Rei then grabbed two bowels, filled them with ramen, and placed one in front of Naruto. Rei then got some chopsticks, sat down across from Naruto, and gave one set to him.

"Don't eat it to fast, or you'll get sick," Rei warned him. Naruto nodded and took his first ever bite of ramen. His face flashed so many expressions that Rei had to laugh.

"Never had ramen before, huh? Good stuff. So unhealthy for you, it's guaranteed to make you fat, or in your case, a healthy weight." Rei was already to tell him that he would teach him how to make it, when he noticed that the kid's bowel was empty.

" Done already? Wow, that was fast. Want more?" Naruto nodded slowly. Rei served him a bigger serving this time. It was gone in 20 seconds. _Wow, that kid sure can eat. And he kept it down, too. I'm thinking that I just made a ramen fanatic._

Naruto pushed his bowel away and placed his eating utensils on top. He was full. He had never been full before. It felt nice. He was also sleepy now.

"Tired?" Rei had noticed that he had been blinking to keep himself awake. He nodded. Rei took the bowels and placed them on the counter. He then pick up Naruto and carried him to the living room. He placed him on the sofa and went to get some blankets and pillows. When he came back, he found that Naruto had fallen asleep already. He also noticed that the kid wasn't completely relaxed. It was like he expected to be attacked in his sleep. _Which is most likely true, the way the villagers act. Bastards. Can't they see that he didn't do anything?_

As he continued his mental rant at the so-called 'friendly and welcoming' villagers, he placed a pillow under Naruto's head, one on the floor next to him, and on behind him. These were safety precautions, in case he decided to roll off the sofa or to strike out to the side. Then Rei placed two blankets on Naruto. It gets cold in the wall and he didn't want the kid getting sick.

Sitting in his grandfather's old chair, he surveyed the scene before him. The kid did look more at home now, clean, dressed, and fed, than when he first was pulled in here. And he does look a lot like…. NO! Do not think about that now. You have a kid here that needs your help. And you will help him, to the best of your ability.

With that final thought he drifted off to sleep.

End the Flash

When Naturo and Rei woke up later, Naruto asked why the villagers hated him. Rei told him and told him that he wasn't a demon. The villagers were just stupid. Rei promised that anytime that Naruto needed a place to hide or needed some company, he could come to Rei's. Naruto agreed and promised not to tell that Rei was helping him.

Hey go to my bio and help me find stories. The faster I find stories, the faster i'm inspired, the faster I write. The description of the story is in the bio.


End file.
